


Today, Tomorrow, and Forever

by LadySolitaire83



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Background Suliet and PB&J, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Jate, Male Friendship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Sort of Based on the Flash Sideways Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySolitaire83/pseuds/LadySolitaire83
Summary: Kate stays at Jack’s apartment while Detective Ford searches for the man that killed her parents.Based onthis AU prompt from this list:“you’re supposed to be in the witness protection system but until that’s set up my cop friend is making me let you live with me.”





	Today, Tomorrow, and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LOST Day 2017. Based on [this AU prompt from this list](http://arthur-kingsmen.tumblr.com/post/106460870203/aus-part-2): _“you’re supposed to be in the witness protection system but until that’s set up my cop friend is making me let you live with me.”_
> 
> This is a modern AU, in which Jack has a smartphone and his refrigerator has been replaced by a fancy one with a water and ice dispenser in the door. This is also slightly based on the flash sideways ‘verse, where everyone is more well-adjusted and lives a relatively happier life. However, David doesn’t exist here. ~~Not yet anyway.~~
> 
> Also, imagine everyone with Season 5 or 6 hair.
> 
> I got the title from [a Patsy Cline song](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/patsycline/todaytomorrowandforever.html), but I added the Oxford comma. ~~And I ain’t sorry.~~
> 
>  **Rating: T** , for mild swearing and references to violence
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this one!
> 
> I own nothing. Everything belongs to ABC, JJ Abrams, Damon Lindelof, and Carlton Cuse. If I owned LOST, Jack Shephard, and Kate Austen, then Jate would have been canon before Season 4. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Jack had just nodded off when his phone rang. With a grunt, he sat up on the couch and glanced at the direction of his bedroom. _I hope it didn’t wake her up._ After turning on the lamp on the side table, he unplugged the phone from its charger and answered it. “Yeah, James?”

“Hey, Jack. You guys still up?” He sounded exhausted.

“Um, I’d _just_ fallen asleep when you called.” He glanced at the empty hallway. “I don’t know about Kate though. But she hasn’t come out of the room, at least. Got something that can’t wait until morning?”

“Shit. Sorry. I didn’t know she was already asleep.” He took a deep breath. “Uh, how’s she getting on?”

“She seems fine. She was quiet during the entire drive to my place, which doesn’t surprise me at all. And I ordered pizza from a place I don’t usually order from as a precaution,” he replied while running a hand through his hair. He gave a short chuckle. “Well, actually, Kate suggested that. She must have been so hungry ‘cause she had a few slices.”

“Yeah, she must have been. She didn’t eat, even when I got Miles to buy food from the good deli across the street. How is she emotionally?”

“Well, she hasn’t cried, but she’s come pretty close to it. And, uh, I’ve seen the same look in her eyes in patients that have just found out they have a terminal disease, like cancer. She doesn’t want to die and she’s afraid for her life. She’s obviously also grieving for her parents, and probably the life that she used to know, but she seems determined to fight for her life.”

“Whoa. Did she tell you all that?” he asked as someone––who sounded like Juliet––said something unintelligible to him in the background.

“Uh, no,” he responded with a chuckle. “She seemed to not want to talk about what happened, which is completely understandable. I know I’m not a psychologist, but she’s probably still processing everything. I mean, she practically witnessed her mother’s murder! And she saw her father’s dead body.” He could feel James vigorously nodding his head. “So, instead, I asked her about her job. Did you know she worked at a women’s shelter? Yeah, she was there for a few years. After that, she opened up a little bit. I mean, I could tell you what kind of pizza she likes best or that she loves those Marvel movies but not why she chose social work as a career.”

“Nice job, Doc. Anything that could be relevant to the case?”

“Um, let’s see.” He racked his brain for everything she told him. “She said the killer sounded huge and threatening, so he’d likely be turned away if he came to the shelter to ask about her. But he seems the type to use violence regardless. So, I guess, look for murders or attempted murders or even violent assaults in women’s shelters in Iowa, uh, sometime in the last few days?”

“Right, of course. Let me just check online.”

Jack heard rustling behind him, so he glanced back and saw Kate padding toward the couch in his sister’s Hufflepuff T-shirt, light blue sleep shorts, and pink fuzzy socks. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it, hoping that it would reassure her that she was safe in case she was scared. His eyes followed her as she took a seat next to him.

“Is that Detective Ford?” she whispered. At his nod, she continued. “Any news?”

He slid his gaze back to his phone. “James, Kate’s up. Uh, hang on. Let me put you on speaker.” He did so before holding out the phone between him and Kate. “She wants to know if there’s any news.”

“No, sorry, no. They recovered some remains, but the medical examiner in Iowa hasn’t sent over the autopsy reports. Martin Keamy hasn’t been seen, and the vehicle you saw with the partial license plate hasn’t turned up. Jack here gave me an idea, so I’m checking that out right now. But, in the meantime, I’m doing all I can to set you up in the witness protection program until we find this son of a bitch. He’s got a few homicides to answer for here in LA besides your parents’ murder, in addition to the attempted murder of a teenage girl called Alexandra Rousseau-Linus. I’m waiting to hear from the [OEO](http://people.howstuffworks.com/witness-protection.htm) regarding the preliminary interview with the U.S. Marshals Service. Hopefully, we can do that in the next couple of days. How’s Jack treating you, Kate?”

“He’s been great, Detective,” she answered with pink cheeks and a shy smile. She glanced at Jack, and her blush deepened.

“Yeah. He’s a good guy. He’s single too, if you happen to be into his intense and broody ass with a God complex.”

Jack chuckled and briefly lowered his head to hide _his_ burning cheeks. “Ignore him; he’s an idiot,” he explained to Kate, who only softly laughed. Keeping his gaze on her, he asked James, “Anything else?”

“Oh, no, no. I'd call or text you for further updates about the case. One last thing though: is it all right if Juliet hangs out with Kate tomorrow?”

“Juliet is James’s fiancée,” he explained in a low voice.

Kate nodded. “Of course. I’d love to meet her.”

“Good. She’s bringing wigs and other stuff to help you go incognito. Then she’s taking you shopping for clothes, at least to last you until you’re set up in the witness protection program. Afterward, you’ll have to go with her when she buys more baby clothes and other baby stuff. Is that OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Thank you, Detective Ford.”

After James hung up, Jack took a deep breath and shifted in his seat. “Did the ringtone or my voice wake you?” Kate shook her head, but he continued. “Sorry about that. I’m not used to having somebody else in my apartment.”

“It’s fine, Jack. I just got up to get some water. Then I heard you talking to Detective Ford. The water could wait, so I decided to see if there are any updates.”

He sighed in relief and smiled at her. “Oh, OK.” He stood and put his phone in his pajama pocket. “Stay right there. I’ll get you your water,” he said despite her insistence that she could get her own glass. “Do you want ice in it?”

But Kate ran ahead of him through the other entrance to the kitchen, grabbed a drinking glass from the cupboard, and filled it using the water dispenser in his refrigerator door. She then leaned forward and rested her elbows on the kitchen island. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at Jack while she drank.

Jack laughed as he approached her. He stopped once he was within an arm’s length and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pajamas. “I didn’t mean to seem, um, sexist or whatever. I’m sorry if I sounded that way,” he sent her an apologetic glance.

“Oh, yeah? What did you intend to convey then?” Her tone was challenging. _And is it just me, or did she sound a little flirty too_? But her eyes were still wary, even after an entire evening spent together.

“You’re a guest in my home, and I want to take c––” He cut himself off and took a deep breath. “I want to make sure you’re taken care of and that you feel safe. I mean, you’ve been through a horrible trauma. I’m giving you the space and the time to properly grieve the deaths of your parents. Not to mention that you have a dangerous and psychopathic mercenary after you. The last thing you should probably do is walk around the apartment and risk being seen.”

“Fair enough.” She drained her water and then placed the empty tumbler in front of her. “But I could borrow one of Juliet’s wigs and wear it while I’m staying here.” She knitted her eyebrows together in thought. “Why does she have wigs anyway?”

“Oh, they’re Rachel’s actually. That’s Juliet’s sister. Her cancer’s currently in remission, but you know how it is. Anyway, when she lost her hair to chemotherapy, she wore wigs whenever she wanted to look and feel normal.”

“Ah, I see. As I was saying, as much as I appreciate everything you’re doing for me, I don’t need you to treat me like I’m fragile, because I’m not. I can _still_ take care of myself. Maybe not against Martin Keamy if it’s just me. But I can still give him a decent fight if he found me and tried to kill me.” There was an edge in her voice despite its softness.

He raised his hands as if in surrender. “Undoubtedly. You’re also smart and cunning. And I know you’re not fragile. I don’t think anyone who works at a women’s shelter and who has successfully evaded a dangerous killer after he murdered her parents is fragile.” He took a deep breath. “I really just want to… I guess I really just want you to feel safe and cared for. You don’t have to go through this alone, you know? At least, not anymore.”

“Oh, I see,” she said in a quiet voice.

“It’s not just me either. James, as the lead detective in your case and because he’s a good man, cares about you too. Also probably Miles, since he’s James’s partner. And now he’s roped in Juliet.” He chuckled as he looked at anywhere but Kate. “I wouldn’t be surprised if my sister and my brother-in-law are also asked to help protect you.” He exhaled, his gaze landing on her. “My point is your safety and well-being are our priority.”

She reached for his arm and lightly squeezed it. “I do understand. And I do appreciate it. Sorry if I came off a bit defensive.” She took a deep breath as she removed her hand from his arm and rested her arms on the kitchen island. “To tell you the truth, I woke up ‘cause I was having a bad dream about Keamy coming here to kill both of us after he killed Detective Ford. I-I got scared until I came out of your room and saw you were up.”

“Oh. Well, I was only up because James called. But I guess it’s what my sister would call ‘fate’ or ‘destiny’. She’s really into that sort of thing,” he added with a shrug.

She nodded as she straightened up. “So, uh, are you sure you don’t want to sleep in your own bed? I mean, we don’t have to cuddle or anything. That couch can’t really be comfortable enough for a good night’s sleep.”

Startled, Jack stared at her with knitted eyebrows. “I’m fine, Kate. You’d be surprised to know how many times I’ve fallen asleep on that couch.”

“But the bed is too big for me. That’s why it took me forever to fall asleep, only to get a nightmare.” The plea in her eyes and in her voice was enough to persuade him to give in to her request. “I-I think I’ll feel safer if there’s someone else in the bed with me. Please, Jack?”

He sighed. _Oh, damn it. How could I resist her eyes, her freckles, and her smile?_ He glanced at the front hallway. “I suppose the eight cops that James posted around the building should be enough to fight off Keamy if he came here. But are you sure it’s what you want?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” she confirmed with a laugh.

Jack nodded. “All right. As you wish.” He extended his hand toward her. He grinned when she took it with a smile before she led him to his bedroom.

* * *

The ringing of his phone woke Jack the next morning. He smiled when he found Kate slumbering peacefully in his arms. He lowered his head to kiss the top of her head before reaching for his phone on the bedside table. “Good morning, James.”

“Morning, Jack. Is Kate up?”

He glanced at her and gently shook his head before remembering that James could not see him. “Uh, no. She’s still asleep. Any news?”

“Actually, yeah.” The relief was palpable in his sigh. “Martin Keamy was just found dead in a hotel in West Covina. His neighbors on the hotel floor complained about the ruckus in his room last night. So the manager went to his room early this morning and found his body. The entire place was trashed from, I guess, a massive fight between Keamy and his attacker. But Keamy’s killer must have overpowered him somehow and _finally_ ended that son of a bitch’s life.”

He sat up, waking Kate. He explained what happened under his breath before returning his attention to his friend. “So is she safe now?”

“Well, we’re not sure yet if Keamy’s killer is after Kate as well. This guy seems to be a ghost; nobody saw him in and around the hotel. We’re also not sure if Widmore would send another mercenary to finish the job. Is it all right if she stays with you a bit longer?”

“Of course it’s all right with me,” he replied with a grin that was too bright for him this early in the morning. “I’ll do everything I can to keep her safe. But let me ask her too.” He gazed at Kate, who had also sat up. “James isn’t 100% sure yet if no one else is after you, so you’re not completely safe yet. Would you like to stay here a bit longer until James can guarantee your safety?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll stay here for as long as necessary,” she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Yeah, she’s OK with it,” he told his friend, his gaze still on Kate.

“Great. We’ll talk more about this when I drop off Jules in about an hour. Then I’m going to West Covina. You two are welcome to come to the crime scene with me. Then the ladies can do their shopping.”

“Yeah, sure, fine. See you guys later.” He ended the call, just as James was questioning him if she was in bed with him, and stared at Kate. “We have about an hour before James and Juliet drop by. We can even go with him to the crime scene, but only if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah, I would also like to go to the morgue, if that’s possible. I want to make sure that the man that killed my parents is really dead.”

“All right,” Jack said with a quick nod and a smile. Then he rose from the bed. “So what do you want for breakfast?”

Kate’s sweet smile made him wish that he could wake up next to her and have breakfast with her every morning for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent and makes sense, because my brain is still in _[His Constant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11297766)_ mode. I also decided to go for a fluffy fic, and I honestly don’t care if they’re a bit (or a lot) OOC, because we already have more than enough real-life tragedy and angst. ~~I _really_ need to do a series rewatch though.~~
> 
> I could also expand this if enough people (say, four?) ask for it. * _wink wink_ *
> 
> I don’t know much about the US witness protection program, so I’m incredibly thankful for [HowStuffWorks](http://people.howstuffworks.com/witness-protection1.htm). Please chalk up inconsistencies and errors to creative licence.


End file.
